


Heroes are bad influences

by HappyKonny



Series: Number 1 [3]
Category: LazyTown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Knowing Robbie knows more about the heroes before Sportacus than the hero himself bothers him. So he goes back once more to finally learn everything that Robbie was hiding and unwilling to talk about before.
Based on the fan-theory that "Robbie is Sportacus 1/Number 1"





	

Sportacus wasn't really there. Well, of course he was _physically_ there, but not fully _mentally_. His mind was full of questions which took his attention away from what he was doing. He was still able to save everyone in time when they were in trouble, but while playing with the kids, he just seemed rather distracted. It made the children concerned, but Sportacus never told them what was going on exactly, just that he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

Stephanie pulled him aside one time then, during a break in their playing. She asked him what he was thinking about so much, and finally, Sportacus told someone. Probably because Stephanie also still had her mind set on it, though it didn't keep her up all night anymore.

So, Sportacus told Stephanie roughly what had happened when he had visited Robbie the last time. He didn't tell her about the shattered crystal though, just that Robbie knew much much more than he or Stephanie would've thought. The girl advised him to just go to Robbie again, and she'd try to keep everyone out of trouble, so that Sportacus wouldn't have to leave again.

When Sportacus had been with Robbie before, holding the pieces of a shattered crystal in his hand, his mind full of questions for Robbie, his crystal had beeped. He would never ignore someone in trouble, so he had to hurriedly put away the pieces back into the pouch, lay it down and race out to go and help. He hadn't thought he should go back after that, so he hadn't.

But he agreed to Stephanie. He should go back to Robbie and talk to him about it. Especially since _no one_ knew about it, but him now. None of the other heroes knew about it. No one in Lazytown knew about it. So he excused himself from the children, explaining vaguely where he was going and why, and sprinted off.

**oo**

When Sportacus dropped into Robbie's lair once more, he found that he had startled Robbie awake. He was curled up in his chair and taking a nap apparently, but the sound of Sportacus falling down and landing in his lair seemed to have woken him up.

Rubbing his eyes, Robbie looked over at Sportacus. He eyed him suspiciously, but grinned then, stretching.  
"Come back for more?", he asked and chuckled, shifting his position to comfortably sit in his chair.

"I'm just really confused, Robbie", Sportacus said and sighed. He walked over to Robbie, hoping that the villain would talk with him. He just really wanted to know what happened!

"Considering you just woke me from my nap, I don't really feel like talking", Robbie leaned back into his chair with a smug grin. He knew Sportacus would want to know more, what had happened and why Robbie had kept it hidden, staying down here in his lair and became the villain.

"Please Robbie, I just want to know a few things!", Sportacus looked at Robbie with the most pleading eyes he could manage. But Robbie seemed rather immune to them, just chuckling and softly shaking his head at Sportacus.

"What do you think happened?", he asked instead, watching Sportacus trying to think of something to answer. There were endless possibilities as to what may have happened after all, the hero had no idea what was more likely.

"There was someone evil who managed to get your crystal and shatter it?", Sportacus guessed, sounding as unsure as he looked. He really had no idea.

"Someone evil hm? More like someone very _jealous"_ , Robbie answered and shrugged lightly. "Two was never fond of being someone less than the best", he chuckled again, though it may have carried a little sadness with it as well.

"Two? Had they shattered your crystal, Robbie?", Sportacus asked, not believing what he was hearing. A hero who shattered someone else's crystal? He had never heard of something like that, and it shocked him.

"He has. I was the hero of Lazytown and the surrounding towns and they all loved me. Listened to what I had to say. I had _friends_ Sportakook. Real ones. And when Two came along and helped, being a fresh hero, he disliked how everyone preferred _me_ over him. He could've just left these towns and become the hero of some other towns, but the feeling of not being the best nagged at him. And since he was a jerk, shattering what made me able to be a hero seemed like the best idea".  
Robbie sighed and shook his head. Two had been stupid and jealous. He still wondered how the guy had managed to become a hero, though Two had enough other points that made up for it. He wasn't the dumbest after all and he was very strong.

Sportacus was looking at the ground. His whole body language showed how he felt about this, about this _betrayal_. A hero shattering another hero's crystal... it was just so unbelievable, that that could actually happen. It hurt the hero to know something like that happened.

"What happened, Robbie?..", Sportacus looked up to the other, his face showing his hurt. But Robbie seemed completely fine with it, though he had so many years already to get used to the fact.  
"How?... What happened afterwards? With you?..", the hero was confused and sad, was that the reason Robbie turned into a villain? There had to be something more to it, no?

Robbie sighed, knowing how Sportacus felt. He had been extremely hurt as well, and many years after it. But he knew even heroes weren't perfect and could do very stupid things, just based on emotions.

"After he had shattered it, Two realized what he had done. He became _terrified_ of how I might react. But I understood how he had felt. I was nothing but kind back then, I forgave him. But it was easy to tell how hurt I was. Saving people had been my life. Without something to tell me if there is trouble, I couldn't do that anymore. It was like my purpose in life had been shattered. The towns hadn't seen any hero for a long while after it. I couldn't do anything and went away. Two couldn't bear the thought of saving the ones that cared so much about me", Robbie told Sportacus, not looking at the elf. Talking about it... it stirred feelings inside of him that he'd rather not have.  
"I did come back after some years. After I've been forgotten and Three had taken over. I lived as normal citizen here, in Lazytown. No one recognized me as One and Three had never met me before".

Sportacus nodded slightly. Robbie hadn't been able to leave his old friends, without watching over them in some way. Even if he couldn't save anyone anymore directly, he still had been there. It made Sportacus heartbroken. If it had happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do. Not being there with his friends? Unable to save anyone from troubles and danger? It'd be devastating.

"Why did you become the villain?", he wanted to know then, his voice small. Why had Robbie decided to drive the heroes out of town and make everyone in Lazytown lazy?

"I wasn't always the villain. The Rotten's have been here for quite some time, Sportaflop. I sort of became adopted into this family while Eight was around. I had been friends with Mister Rotten who lived here and helped him drive out Eight out of town", Robbie replied with a chuckle. Having a friend again had been great, though sadly he didn't have much of that friendship. Since the Rotten before him had to leave town, and sadly never returned.

"But why?", Sportacus asked again. "Why not become friends with them? Instead of trying to get rid of the heroes here...", he wanted a reason why Robbie wanted the heroes gone. Why he wanted _him_ gone. He never did anything bad and just wanted the best for everyone...

"Having a hero here is bad influence", Robbie answered with a shrug. "Everyone gets themselves into trouble without caring, because someone is always there to save them. Busybody sends the mayor to dangerous jobs without a care, because if he falls from a tree, he'll be saved. So why care if he falls in the first place? The kids do reckless things and never get hurt, because they'll be saved. So why not try things that puts them in real danger? If they ever were to leave the range of your crystal and do something stupid, they might _die_ , because they just think nothing too bad will happen. That you'd be there to save them", Robbie looked at Sportacus, clearly seeing how it affected him to know all of this.  
"Kids get bumps and bruises while playing. They should scrap their knees open because they fell down while skating and not wearing protective things. They should break a bone from falling of a tree to know that it's dangerous and that breaking something could happen. They won't _die_ from it, even if you don't like them getting hurt", Robbie sighed. He knew Sportacus never wanted anyone to get hurt ever and just be happy. But that was life, nothing Sportacus could just change.

"Heroes that prevent even the littlest of things make everyone careless. And that's bad", Robbie concluded in one sentence again, just so that Sportacus really understood what he was trying to say.

**oo**

Sportacus needed time to process all of what he had heard. It was just so much information, he didn't know what to think for a good while, so he needed fresh air and alone time.

Robbie had been number One. Two shattered his crystal out of jealousy. Robbie lived here for so long, just trying to be normal. Befriended the Rotten family. Drove Eight and Nine out of town. And Robbie just cares so much still about this town, even if no one knows of him anymore.

It made Sportacus so sad. He really just wanted everyone, and Robbie, happy. But Robbie also had a valid point, that everyone tended to become reckless with him here. But he couldn't tell his crystal which dangers to pick up and which not to, everything was the same for it. And he couldn't ignore it either, what if it _was_ something really dangerous?

Sportacus sighed. He would just try to tell the kids to not be so careless. And talk with Miss Busybody as well. Maybe it'd help, maybe not. But at least now he knew more than before. About Robbie, his motives, and about the heroes before him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last of this series!  
> I dunno, I don't really like this one. It could've been better, but at least I got to write down what stuff happened so it's alright.  
> Wouldn't know what more to write with this either, so yeah. This concludes the series!  
> Feel free to leave a comment what you thought about the series and/or this chapter in general!  
> I love to read your comments, even if I don't respond to them! I just don't like cluttering the comments with my replies ^^;


End file.
